Kid Love
by SSOTVDG
Summary: A certain legend is lonely, a visit from a chibi fixes things, jealous ex boyfriend comes to say hi, and a protective and jealous demon doesn't like that too much,finny gets caught in the mix, and undertaker is jealous! Find out what happens if you dare
1. laughs and funny amusement (updated!)

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the new re-done chapter one of kid love! =) I hope you like it! If there are any huge mistakes- let me know. I'm currently editing and writing on my iPod- which is a bit tough for me. (-;) Oh, and I've decided this will be a bit of a slow burner and a few characters will be OOC. Oh… and another thing… I do realize this is HORRIBLY WRITTEN. I don't need flames to tell me that, I realized that and have decided to re-write it…. Duh… and please don't kill me about the shortness of it….Gomenasai (~_~;) I'm also trying to look for a stable Beta who's willing to put up with all of my crap… I seem to not be able to beta my own work properly… a fresh set of eyes always helps. I hope the paragraph format is a lot better as well! Now, on with the reading! (/^o^)/

Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroshitsuji, any of the characters and so on so forth. I do not make any profit from these writings either.

Warning: This contains Yaoi and Shota... So if you do not like that, please do not read. I get rather… upset when people give me flames about this… So I'm making this very clear: if you do not like Yaoi (boy on boy love/sex) DO. NOT. READ. All others- please continue.

SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU SUSUSUSUSUSUSUS

Ciel rubbed his temple at the sight of undertaker drooling, asking for a good laugh. With a sigh, he turned and looked up at his butler.

"Sebastian, give the gravedigger what he wants."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel walked out of the room- leaving the gravediggers home- waiting for sebastian to make the man laugh and be done with it to get the information he wanted. within a few minutes he heard the undertakers loud laugh- his que to re-enter.

He never did ever listen to one of Sebastian's jokes- he could only think of how gruesome it could be... Or maybe it was genuinely funny... But probably the first seeing as how odd the undertaker was. He sighed and walked back inside.

Once inside the morticians again Ceil looked over the place, mumbleing: "One of these days..." before looking at the undertaker bubbling with bright glory and joy.

Befor he could look to his butler he heard the deep rumbling voice that he knew only belonged to one... Man, if he could be called that. "What was that, bocchan?" his butler turned to look at him, but ciel only shook his head.

"Nothing."

Sebastian bowed his head and stepped aside, taking his place at ciels side.

"Now, do you have the information I request?"

Undertaker snapped out of his high and nodded "Why, yes.", Ciel looked up at his butler, annoyance written on his face, "Sebastian, wait for me outside... Ready the carriage if you will." The tall raven-haired demon nodded and walked from the building, leaving his master to the man he knew barely anything of.

As soon as he did the tall reaper clasped his hands together and widened his already large grin "You see, earl," he became more giddy by every word he spoke "There is this place..." ciel just stared, noticing how undertaker was so giddy to speak on the matter.

"On the outskirts, its such a wonderful place." The tall silver haired man began to come closer to the blue eyed boy, but this time when he spoke... "Why would the young master want to go there of all places?" his voice became devoid of joy, but deep and force-full. With each of the three last words he stepped closer to the earl...

Once the undertaker was close enough to where ciel could feel his heat, he ran a long black fingernail across the boys rather pale cheek "A young boy such as the earl should not be in a place like that..." the tall man moved his hand to the boys shoulder as his voice became serious- a tone Ciel had not heard from the undertaker. As the less joyous tone slipped from the undertakers speech completely, Ciel began to wonder if he should send Sebastian to clear the place he wanted to go of all dangers... But he knew it was a matter he did not want Sebastian gallivanting in. Even if the blasted demon probably already knew.

"I know who your looking for." Ciel looked up and made eye contact with the grinning man "Oh?" he let out, attempting to match the older mans underlying tone "Do you?" he asked in a sly manner, earning a chuckle from the overly pale reaper. No one could possibly know but him Sebastian and the other sought after party.

"I do." The giddy tone had replaced the odd tone from before, as the tall man turned away from the boy, but ciel had enough of the mans hassling and tugged on the mans long silver hair "Tell me already.". He was pouting but he disnt care. The undertakers games were testing hi patients to no end. The reaper gave another chuckle.

"I'll tell you..." He paused...

"But, you will have to give me something extra in return." he turned and placed his hand back on ciels shoulder before moving his hand further up the boys small shoulder, caressing the soft and sensitive flesh of ciels neck with his long black fingernails. Ciel flushed at the words, and without hesitation asked "What is it?"- trying to keep his composure. undertaker chuckled yet again, but this time it was different, it wasn't giddy but sounded more manically exciting to ciels ears. Undertaker tilted the boys head back- using brute force against Ciels resistance. He pushed more and leaned down, The shinigami chuckled lowly again as he slid his hand around to the back of the boys neck, his long fingernails tickling the nape- just where his hear lay.

As the undertaker leaned closer. ciel could feel the mans hot breath against his neck before wetness.

The man was licking him! He was furious to say the least. The boy grabbed undertakers thick cloak and pushed away from the man. He swallowed, his mouth felt funny as he let his tongue become lax in his mouth, the undertaker merely watching the boy pant for air as his small hands slid from the bunched fabric. He was flustered, angry... And the man knew it. The reaper grinned and moved quickly- putting himself close to the boy, making sure not to knock him over.

He leaned down and quickly spoke: "Five minutes south from the outer city, their is a rather large shop called The Toy Shoppe, he lives their as the son of a brothel owner, he lives on the grounds of the manor their."

There was a sharp noise before Ciel was forcefully drawn away from the undertaker. The man had a grim plastered on his face as he watches Sebastian hold his master close, a deep grown emitting from the demon.

"Good luck." the giddiness had returned to his voice as he turned and slid into a hidden room. Ciel blushed- irritated, embarrassed and ready to murder. He pulled from Sebastian's grip, walking toward the door only to see Sebastian staring at him, a hand on the carriage door handle and the other placed at his side "Bocchan." Ciel averted his eyes from his butlers stare "home, for now." he spoke quietly as he climbed into the carriage. The butler was obviously not pleased, but was still as sharp as ever- getting to the carriage to let him in from his previous position.

As soon as Sebastian entered and sat across from him the carriage began to move, ciel looked out the window lost in thought, the demon just staring at him.

By the time ciel heard anything it was the end of a sentence issued by Sebastian "-ome..." ciel snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the butler holding the door open from the carriage "hm?" he asked a bit startled, but the pale butler shook his head "We are home bocchan." Ceil looked out the door to see his mansion "Oh..." he muttered, stepping from the carriage and slowly making his way into his beloved estate. He really had been lost in thought.

SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU SUSUSUSUSUSUSUS

It had been long months since Ciel searched and searched to no avail. The morning he awoke to have it gone from his person was the worst; a necklace he kept it on him at all times. It had to have only of been the earliest hours of the morning, because he searched like a mad man for hours before Sebastian had come to wake him. His butler inquired about it several times, but all Ciel would do was shoot him a glare and ignore him. To say the butler was frustrated was an understatement. He had passively dismissed the first time he saw Ciel in a frenzy for it, thinking his master had gone crazy; he had never seen anything like that and he knew his master fully well. Without fail, though, Ciel spent long hours searching his home, only to re-trace every step he made until the last time he remembered seeing it, which had been months before he realized it was gone. After Sebastian had realized he could have missed it, doubting himself, he began to scrutinize the entire Phantomhive estate, but found nothing out of order.

Only after months of searching and coming up empty handed did Ciel trace His steps back to one man who could be the only one to have it…. Drocell Cainz.


	2. The start of something amusing

Look at chapter one for all the details.....

_Ciel yawned "Puppet." The man named Drocell giggled "puppet MASTER, my cute little ciel-chan~" the man was beaming at ciel, but once the mans eyes lazed on Sebastian, the aurora around the man had grown menacing. "Mr. Butler does not like when I call my ciel-chan mine... how jealous of you.... Can't you see it my ciel-cha~an?" ciel and Sebastian both twitched at the familiar honorific. "Don't call me that!" ciel yelled, Sebastian muttering "Who said he was yours to begin with?"_

within a second Pluto had grown annoyed, growled and swallowed down the orange haired man, leaving both Sebastian and ciel stunned at the demon dogs action. The blue eyed boy hummed in amusement, Sebastian eying the huge dog. Pluto suddenly gagged, audibly growling before spitting up a clump of slime, the orange haired man springing forth from the gooey puddle, gasping for air and squealing "Look at what that thing did to me!" the man frantically tried to shake the dripping saliva-snot concoction from his body, but to no avail, he grimaced and wrapped himself in his thread, shielding his body in a thin but strong layer of silver threads, expelling the silver cover, making it take all the goo with it. The man sighed and jumped up to the window to perch himself there, sitting back on his heels, smiling at the demon standing in front of the window. "Oh, ho ho! Ciel-chan~" The mans voice was almost leering, making the earl flinch "The scarred man and I... ran... into each other a bit ago... the on duty shinigami was there... we had a nice... _talk_." the last word of the mans sentence was hardly strained as he hoped from the window sill to the carpeted floor of ciels room "We where discussing the... compensation for the different angled shots of that night a few years ago... before had a say..." ciel's posture tightened, rage, fear and resentment welling in his chest like magma beneath a volcano "We also discussed your... encounter with the scarred man..." the man smirked as ciel clenched his hands, Sebastian staring on with curiosity, the man continuing on "The scarred man wanted what the on duty shinigami and I had..." ciel ground his teeth together, his muscles almost knotting in pain as he tightened up his posture once again "I have to admit..." the man looked at Sebastian for a few moments as he continued to speak "What Mr. Butler would say... _or do_... once he finds out what _me and shinigami _did to his master." the man smirked and held Sebastian's gaze "Would _my_ ciel- chan like to discuss this in the morning?" ciels jaw muscles reacted quickly "I believe that might be in order..." he sighed and visibly relaxed, breathing steadily before he spat, through clenched teeth "Sebastian..." he seemed to think for a moment "...show..." he paused trying to muster up a tittle for the orange headed man, un-clenching his teeth "Puppet master, to the spare chambers down the hall..." Sebastian looked at his master with a confused expression "Young master." he nodded swiftly before turning to walk out of the room, calling behind himself "Follow me." Drocell smiled and walked to ciel, grinning wickedly down at the young boy before taking the earls hand, kissing his knuckles "You're being quite proper for-" the orange haired man chuckled darkly for a brief moment as his lips disconnected from the pale hand of the earls "Speak for your self. Dear." the man straightened himself up at the look he received from ciel "The on duty shinigami will be here tomorrow..." he paused "I wounder how that pesky demon of yours will react to find no wanton pleas from _our_ other counterpart..." ciel snorted "Get out." Drocell grinned "Have a...nice... nights rest, _earl_." with his last sentence uttered for what seemed to be the night ciel snatched his hand from the mans grasp, said man smirking and walking from the room.

A/N: okay....i know... its a very short chapter... I normally don't ever write this small of a chapter.. but (yes, there's always a but) im having a bit of a writers block on this specific story (i've been swamped with my physics home work is more like it.) ***scowls* **anyways... im thinking I have a few ideas of how to make my physics homework have a... _twist... _***grins*** expect some stuff you probably do not know by next chapter (which will be up in a week since im updating early) [even though I wasn't planning on it at all] {not that I was going to this week end} (oh ,hush you where to) [I was supposed to be tomorrow] {I so had to get this out before I started chapter three} (writing it that is...) [its been all plotted it] {it will be much longest than the first and second chapter} guh...bai-bai...


	3. iiiiiim baaaaaack!

Hello Everyone! Aren't you glad to see me!? =) I am. ^^ I am so so SO sorry that I have not updated this in a while! =( Buuuuuut Guess what story is getting re-done!? THIS ONE! I hope you guys and gals aren't too mad with me. =/ Well, I decided this story needed to be re-done and I'm getting back to it! So, please be patient with me… some more. _ I'm gonna try and read over all of my stories again, and work on two or three at a time. I've decided this one, as well as two other fic.'s are the ones ill be working on. This ones going to be a lot slower as well as one other because I've planned to re-do them completely. (They're not written the way I want and the plot just went everywhere in my head.) so, im going to be slowing it down from when I started. I hope you guys and gals are as excited as I am for this. =) (Yes, I do realize that this is posted on two stories. Its supposed to be because these are the two im re-doing.)


End file.
